Story of A Lifetime : Childhood
by Nishikawa Azura
Summary: Sembilan kisah-kisah pairing kita, plus bonus cerita di chapter sepuluh, yang terangkum di satu fic. Mind to read?  SxR, HxK, KxA
1. SxR : The Very Beginning

Oke, minna-san.. I'm coming back..XD

Udah lama vakum, jadi kangen juga nih sama FFn. Sekarang saya tampil dengan cerita baru yang bakal dibikin jadi tiga seri, masing-masing sepuluh cerita. Buat permulaan, monggo dibaca dulu yang satu ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : The Very Beginning<strong>

**Disc : I don't own Detective Conan**

**Pair : Shinichi x Ran**

**Genre : Family, Friendship**

**Summary : Bahkan boneka kucing pun turut berperan dalam persahabatan mereka...**

* * *

><p>"Botol susu, popok, makanan bayi, teddy bear. Hmm, apalagi kira-kira yang belum terbawa ya? Ah ya, kaus kaki. Hampir saja aku lupa. Dimana kuletakkan kaus kaki itu ya? Kurasa masih di jemuran belakang," suara seorang perempuan menggema di ruangan yang bercat merah gelap. "Sayang, bisa tolong kau ambilkan kaus kaki yang ada di jemuran belakang? Yang berwarna coklat gelap. Aku sedang sibuk disini," teriaknya pada seseorang di luar sana.<p>

"Baik, baik!" jawab suara di seberang sana.

3 menit kemudian, masuklah seorang laki-laki mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana panjang. Tangan kanannya menenteng sepasang kaus kaki yang dimaksud. "Ini kaus kakinya."

"Terima ka.. Yusaku! Sedang apa kau? Kenapa kau masih berpakaian seperti itu?" Yukiko spontan berteriak melihat keadaan suaminya yang belum bersiap-siap.

"Hei, aku bukan kau yang perlu waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk merias diri. Aku tinggal berganti pakaian saja kok. Jadi, tidak perlu histeris begitu," jawabnya ringan.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tahu hari ini hari yang spesial," katanya seraya meraih kaus kaki dari tangan suaminya. "Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya—" ia menunjuk bocah yang ada di tempat tidur "—bertemu dengan Eri sekeluarga. Benar kan, Shin-chan?" tangannya kini sibuk memasangkan kaus kaki ke kedua kaki mungil itu.

"Ya, ya. Tapi itu berarti bahwa ini adalah hari spesialnya dan bukan hari spesialku kan?" tanya Yusaku mengerjap jahil.

"Yusaku.. Aku bersumpah. Kalau dalam waktu lima menit kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu itu, kupastikan tidak akan ada makan malam selama sebulan." Yukiko melotot tajam ke arah suaminya.

"Oi, oi! Tenanglah sedikit. Sudah ku bilang bukan kalau-" Yusaku tidak melanjutkan omongannya saat dilihatnya tatapan Yukiko yang sama sekali tidak melunak "—baik, baik. Aku ganti pakaian sekarang," ujarnya sambil melengos pergi ke kamarnya.

Ting-tong

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," sahut suara di dalam rumah. Tidak lama, pintu depan terbuka, menampilkan sosok Eri dengan satu kunciran di kepalanya. Melihat sosok Yukiko di depan pintu apartemennya, Eri serta merta tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berbinar. "Yukiko! Ayo, masuk..masuk. Ah, bersama dengan Yusaku rupanya." Eri memiringkan badannya ke samping, membuat jalan untuk mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Setibanya di dalam rumah, setelah melalui proses cipika-cipiki yang panjang dan percakapan saling memuji antar dua wanita yang tidak terlalu penting, Eri mempersilahkan kedua tamunya duduk di sofa di ruang tamu.

"Kogoro, kemarilah. Yukiko dan Yusaku datang berkunjung," teriaknya pada suaminya yang saat itu entah berada dimana.

"Aku datang. Oh, hai, Yukiko! Hai, Yusaku! Lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" sapa Kogoro hangat setelah menjabat tangan kedua tamunya.

"Kami baik. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Yusaku balik bertanya.

"Kami juga baik," Kogoro menjawab. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk ya? Tampaknya kau kurang tidur. Daerah sekitar matamu agak hitam."

"Yah, aku memang agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini," jawabnya. "Kau tahu, tulisanku kini mulai merambah benua Amerika. Banyak penerbit sana yang ingin menjadikan novelku sebagai serial bersambung dari majalah mingguan mereka. Benar-benar orang tak punya hati. Meneleponku tengah malam hanya untuk menanyakan perkembangan tulisanku. Apa mereka tak tahu perbedaan daerah waktu antara Jepang dan Amerika?"

"Hahaha. Sabar sajalah. Toh pada akhirnya kau juga yang akan mendapatkan untungnya."

Eri yang baru saja datang dari dapur sambil membawa baki berisi tiga gelas teh hangat pun ikut bergabung dalam percakapan dua keluarga ini.

"Lagipula—" Yusaku menambahkan "—kau juga harusnya tahu kan, kalau sekarang tiap malam ada suara berisik yang akan membangunkanmu bahkan saat kau sedang dalam kondisi tidur terlelapmu." ujarnya melirik 'sesuatu' yang dipeluk oleh istrinya.

"Jangan berkata bodoh." Yukiko menyikut keras suaminya. "Dia hanya bayi yang belum tahu apapun. Jangan jadikan dia sebagai tersangka dalam kasusmu, Tuan."

"Oh, inikah Shinichi yang kau ceritakan itu? Lucunya. Dia benar-benar mirip Yusaku ya," ujar Eri yang segera mendekati Shinichi kecil di pangkuan ibunya.

"Iya, ini Shin-_chan_ ku. Manis bukan? Lalu di mana gadis kecilmu?" Yukiko balik bertanya.

"Dia ada di dalam. Tunggu ya, akan ku bawa dia kemari." Eri segera meninggalkan kedua tamunya dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Tak lama setelahnya, ia kembali seraya menggendong bayi mungil di tangannya. "Nah, Ran. Ini adalah bibi Yukiko dan paman Yusaku. Ayo, beri salam."

Ran kecil menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangan mungilnya seperti bentuk lingkaran, lalu ditariknya kembali dengan cepat.

"Aww, tidakkah dia manis? Ran, sayangku, ini bibi Yukiko. Ah, dia juga mirip Kogoro. Tapi dia mewarisi matamu, Eri," kata Yukiko seraya memperhatikan bayi perempuan kecil di hadapannya.

"Eh, benarkah? Aku juga berpikiran begitu."

Kedua perempuan itu tergelak ringan, meninggalkan kedua lelaki di sebelahnya menatap mereka dengan heran.

'Dasar perempuan,' pikir kedua laki-laki itu.

"Nah, ayo kita menonton TV saja, Yusaku! Kau tahu, Tokya mainteam melawan Osaka bigcity saat ini. Kau pilih siapa?" bersamaan dengan itu, kedua laki-laki itu menghilang dan mengarahkan diri ke arah ruang TV.

Sementara itu..

"Nah, Shin-chan, ini Ran. Dia akan menjadi temanmu," Yukiko meletakkan Shinichi kecil ke dalam ranjang bayi yang dibawa Eri dan sengaja diletakkan di ruang tamu. Eri melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah dua bayi itu ada di dalam ranjang yang berisi penuh mainan, kedua sahabat lama itu berdiri. "Kalian berdua, bemainlah yang akrab ya."

"Aku harap mereka bisa jadi sahabat yang baik, kau tahu, seperti kita." Ujar Eri saat melihat keduanya yang masih asyik dengan mainannya sendiri-sendiri.

"Ya, aku pun berharap begitu. Kita doakan saja." Ujar Yukiko.

Mereka berdua tersenyum melihat bayi-bayi mereka yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Dua menit memandangi buah hatinya masing-masing, Eri dan Yukiko pergi ke arah sofa dan berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal, terutama pengalaman memiliki suami dengan profesi yang tidak biasa.

Kembali ke ranjang bayi..

Setelah ditinggalkan oleh ibunya, Shinichi kecil mulai mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Apartemen kediaman keluarga Mouri adalah sesuatu yang baru dan asing baginya. Selama beberapa saat, dia hanya diam mengamati keadaan, sampai matanya tertuju pada bayi lain di sebelahnya. Bayi itu berbeda darinya. Entah bagaimana, tapi Shinichi bisa merasakan itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Ran kecil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari boneka kucing yang dibawanya dan menuju ke arah Shinichi. Ran pun bingung, kenapa bisa ada bayi lain di ranjang yang biasanya hanya berisi dia sendiri. Penasaran, Ran kecil mendatangi Shinichi sambil membawa boneka kucingnya. Setelah lumayan dekat, Ran menyodorkan boneka kucing itu ke arah Shinichi. Dengan agak ragu, Shinichi meraih boneka itu dan memperhatikan boneka yang kini digenggamnya. Tanpa sengaja, tangan kecilnya menekan perut boneka itu, sehingga boneka itu mengeluarkan suara mengeong khas suara kucing. Karena kaget, Shinichi melempar boneka itu dan terjatuh ke belakang. Ran yang melihat tertawa kecil. Shinichi bangun dan kembali duduk, memperhatikan Ran yang tidak berhenti tertawa.

Melihat Ran tertawa, Shinichi pun ikut tertawa. Dengan gaya merangkaknya, Shinichi mengambil boneka kucing itu dan membawanya ke dekat Ran, seolah menyuruhnya untuk menekan perutnya. Ran kecil menekan perutnya dan suara mengeong kembali terdengar dari boneka itu. Mereka tertawa lagi. Kini lebih keras karena boneka beruang milik Shinichi kini ikut bermain bersama mereka sebagai monster yang akan pingsan saat mendengar suara si kucing.

"Lihat, betapa cepatnya mereka akrab. Kurasa mereka benar-benar akan menjadi sahabat seperti kita," kata Yukiko yang sangat antusias mendengar suara tawa dari bayi-bayi di seberangnya.

"Ya, hampir dapat dipastikan." Eri setuju.

"Guu..guu..gaa.."

"Hwa..ha..ha.."

Kedua bayi itu pun terus tertawa dan bermain bersama dengan mainan-mainan lainnya.

* * *

><p>Hyah, selesailah chapter pembuka ini! *jingkrak-jingkrak*. Semoga chapter-chapter berikutnya bisa di-update cepet-cepet.<p>

Gimana pendapat kalian? Suka? Ide cerita ini di dapat waktu lagi iseng buka-buka foto masa kecil yang lagi meluk boneka macan *?*

Siapapun yang baca ini, diharapkan review. Tapi kalo enggak, ya mboten nopo-nopo XDD

Salam,

N-Azura


	2. HxK : The First Meeting

Ahhh, saya telat update... X(

Niatnya, saya mau update minggu lalu, tapi ketunda terus gara-gara kerjaan sekolah numpuk. Gini nih, susah senangnya jadi anak farmasi, padahal ficnya udah di send back sama betaku. *sigh*

Trus, buat review yang baru sempet saya bales pas fic ini publish, maaf ya. Saya gak sempet ngebalesin review soalnya kebentur rentetan ulangan ~lagi~ plus gak ada pulsa juga buat OL via hape *plak!*

Makasih banyak buat para reader-san yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Juga buat yang nge-fave fic ini tanpa ngasih review, walaupun sebenernya saya ngarep ada reviewnya, tapi it's okey! Pokoknya makasih deh..

Oiya, juga buat AmarilisBlossom yang rela saya teror buat ngebeta fic-fic saya. Makasih ya tante... X) Silahkan tunggu teror berikutnya *dor!*

Chapter dua dari fic multichap ini. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The First Meeting<strong>

**Disc : Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama-sensei**

**Pair : Heiji x Kazuha**

**Genre : Family, Friendship**

**Summary : Dan segalanya bermula di depan akuarium..**

* * *

><p>Minggu yang cerah di kota Osaka, sebuah kota di pinggiran Jepang yang terkenal dengan keramahan para penduduknya. Beberapa warga Osaka mulai menjalani aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Ada seorang remaja yang menenteng belanjaan, ada ibu yang mengajak jalan-jalan bayinya yang ada di kereta bayi, beberapa anak muda yang sedang lari pagi dan beberapa yang lain bersepeda santai sambil bercengkerama satu sama lain.<p>

Jika kita perhatikan lebih jauh, di pinggiran trotoar, berjalanlah seorang laki-laki dewasa berjas hitam, menggandeng gadis kecil berbaju biru muda dan rok hitam selutut. Rambutnya dikucir dua dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya.

"Ayah, lihat ada sarang burung!" tunjuk gadis itu ke arah pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Sang ayah mengikuti pandangan anaknya dan tersenyum kecil. "Benar. Dan lihat, ada anak burungnya." Sang ayah mengangkat putrinya agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"Ayah benar. Lucunya..." Sang anak meremas pipinya sendiri. "Apa nanti di kebun binatang aku juga bisa melihat anak burung, Ayah?" gadis itu menurunkan pandangan pada ayahnya.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Tidak hanya anaknya, bahkan kau bisa melihat ibu dan ayahnya juga." Sang ayah menurunkan gadis itu kembali ke tanah.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku jadi tidak sabar," jawab sang anak riang sambil kembali menggenggam tangan ayahnya.

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta api. Ini adalah kali pertama sang gadis kecil tadi naik kereta api, sehingga ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya saat masuk ke dalam gerbong dan duduk di salah satu kursi di dalamnya. Gadis itu terus saja menyebutkan benda-benda yang ia lihat dari kaca kereta yang melaju cepat. Lalu tiba-tiba _handphone_ sang ayah berbunyi...

"Halo, Toyama disini, ada yang bisa kubantu? Oh, kau, Hattori. Aku sedang di jalan menuju kebun binatang. Ada apa? Ya..ya.. apa? Harus saat ini juga? Hmm, baiklah, akan ku usahakan ke sana. Baik..baik.." Dan telepon terputus. Toyama mendesah pelan. Lalu memanggil anaknya yang masih sibuk mengabsen benda-benda di luar sana.

"Kazuha?"

"Ya, Ayah?"

"Emm, sebelum kita ke kebun binatang, Ayah harus mampir ke kantor sebentar. Ada urusan mendadak. Tak apa-apa kan?"

"Eh? Tapi kita akan tetap ke kebun binatang 'kan, Ayah?"

"Iya, kita akan pergi setelah urusan Ayah selesai. Bagaimana?"

"Yah, ya sudah, tak apa-apa. Tapi Ayah harus membelikanku es krim ya?"

"Iya, sayang."

Kazuha kecil tersenyum ke arah ayahnya, mengangguk kecil dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Nah, Kazuha, kau tunggu disini ya, jangan pergi terlalu jauh dari sini. Ayah janji tidak akan lama. Lalu setelah itu, Ayah akan membelikanmu es krim dan kita akan ke kebun binatang, oke?"

"Baiklah, Ayah. Aku janji akan jadi anak baik selama Ayah pergi, jadi jangan khawatir." Kazuha tersenyum pada ayahnya. Toyama tersenyum dan mencium dahi putrinya, lalu beranjak masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan Kepala Kepolisian.

Selepas ayahnya tak terlihat lagi, Kazuha duduk sendirian di kursi panjang yang ada di belakangnya. Kakinya diayun-ayunkan sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Tempat itu belum pernah didatangi oleh Kazuha sebelumnnya. Ia melihat ada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang mengenakan seragam polisi, seragam yang sama dengan yang biasa ayahnya kenakan beberapa tahun lalu. Sekarang ayahnya hanya mengenakan jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam setiap kali ayahnya pergi bekerja. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya tampak sibuk dan repot, karena beberapa kali Kazuha melihat orang yang berjalan di depannya membawa setumpuk kertas sambil berbicara via telepon selular. Beberapa yang lain berjalan sambil membawa kunci-kunci besar. Lalu yang hanya membawa cangkir kopi di tangannya, sambil memberikan salam pada orang yang lainnya. Waktu tadi Ia dan ayahnya melangkahkan kaki ke gedung ini pun, banyak yang memberi salam pada ayahnya dan tersenyum manis pada dirinya.

Kazuha mencari-cari lebih jauh lagi, berharap menemukan seseorang yang sebaya dengannya, tapi tampaknya tidak ada. Yang Ia lihat sejauh jarak pandangnya hanyalah orang-orang dewasa yang tampaknya mulai bertambah jumlahnya. Setelah lama mencari dan tidak mendapatkan hasil, akhirnya Kazuha menemukan sebuah akuarium di samping kanannya dengan jarak sekitar 100 meter dari tempatnya duduk.

Bosan, Kazuha melangkahkan kakinya menuju akuarium itu dan memandangi ikan-ikan di dalamnya. Ikan-ikan itu bermacam-macam dengan warna sirip yang lebih beragam lagi. Ada yang bersirip kuning, oranye dan hitam. Bahkan ada juga yang berekor biru dan bermata merah. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya membentuk satu senyum melihat ikan-ikan itu berenang ke sana ke mari.

'Pasti di kebun binatang nanti akan ada lebih banyak ikan yang bisa kulihat bersama ayah. Ah, aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera ke sana,' pikirnya dalam hati.

Lama ia memandangi ikan-ikan itu, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ada seorang laki-laki kecil yang mendekatinya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Ia tersadar adalah saat laki-laki kecil itu bicara dengannya.

"Kau suka ikan ya?" kata laki-laki itu sambil berdiri di sebelahnya, ikut memandangi ikan dalam akuarium.

Kazuha kaget dan dengan refleks bergeser ke samping. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Sama sepertimu," jawab laki-laki itu singkat.

"Hah?" Kazuha heran dan memperhatikan orang di hadapannya. Dia laki-laki yang berusia sama dengannya. Kulitnya lebih gelap jika dibandingkan dengan kulitnya sendiri. Model rambutnya juga tidak biasa. Di ujung depannya, ada satu bagian yang meruncing yang membuat orang di hadapannya seperti ikan hiu pedang yang pernah ia lihat di televisi.

Sadar diperhatikan, laki-laki kecil tadi menoleh dan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kebingungan Kazuha. Dengan satu gerakan, dia menjulurkan tangan kecilnya pada Kazuha dan memulai percakapan.

"Namaku Hattori Heiji, umur 6 tahun. Aku adalah anak dari kepala kepolisian di sini. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Mmm.. Aku Toyama Kazuha." Tangan kecilnya menyambut uluran tangan Heiji. "Ayahku baru saja masuk ke ruangan yang bertuliskan Kepala Kepolisian di sebelah sana." Kazuha menunjuk ke ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Itu ruangan Ayahku. Mungkin Ayahmu adalah teman Ayahku," katanya sok tahu.

"Mungkin." Kazuha mengangguk setuju.

Lalu matanya tertuju pada tangan kecil yang digenggamnya, yang kulitnya berwarna lain dari kulit orang-orang yang Kazuha tahu selama ini.

'Apa dia bukan orang Jepang? Kenapa kulitnya hitam ya?' pikirnya polos.

Seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kazuha, Heiji menyahut, "Aku orang Jepang kok. Kulit hitamku itu keturunan kakekku. Jangan berpikir macam-macam ya," katanya memperingatkan.

"Hah? Oh, maaf..maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyingungmu, jangan marah ya?" Kazuha merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya barusan.

Heiji tergelak ringan.

"Ya..ya. Tidak apa. Hei, tadi aku bertanya, apa kau suka ikan?"

"Lumayan. Aku suka melihat ikan yang sedang berenang, kelihatannya indah," mata Kazuha kembali tertuju pada akuarium di hadapannya. "Kau sendiri, apa suka ikan?"

"Ya, aku suka. Apalagi buatan ibuku yang sudah digoreng. Hmm, sedap..." jawab Heiji polos sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya, membayangkan ikan goreng buatan ibunya yang tersaji hangat di atas meja makan.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali." Kazuha tergelak melihat tingkah teman barunya.

"Hei, jangan tertawakan aku," kata Heiji dengan nada agak merengut. "Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa anak kecil sepertimu di kantor polisi?" tanya Heiji yang tampaknya tidak sadar kalau ia seumuran dengan gadis kecil di depannya.

"Aku menunggu Ayahku. Hari ini aku dan Ayah akan pergi ke kebun binatang, tapi mendadak Ayah ada urusan, jadi aku disuruh menunggunya selagi Ayah menyelesaikan urusannya."

"Wah, sepertinya menyenangkan. Aku belum pernah ke kebun binatang sebelumnya."

"Oh ya? Aku juga belum pernah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ke kebun binatang."

"Kalau begitu, mau ku tunjukkan kebun binatang kecil disini?"

"Eh, memangnya disini ada kebun binatang?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo, ikuti aku!" kata Heiji yang sudah bersiap berlari, tapi tidak jadi karena Kazuha menarik tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut."

"Kenapa?"

"Ayah bilang, aku tidak boleh bermain jauh-jauh." Kazuha menunduk.

"Tidak jauh kok. Sudahlah, ayo ikut saja. Kalau kau dimarahi, nanti biar aku yang menjelaskan pada Ayahmu kalau kita tidak pergi jauh. Ayo!" kata Heiji sambil menarik tangan Kazuha, mengajak Kazuha untuk berlari bersamanya.

Kali ini Kazuha menurut. Dua bocah itu berlari ke luar gedung dan mengarahkan kaki kecilnya ke belakang gedung. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gapura kecil yang terbuat dari batu. Keduanya melangkahkan kaki ke dalam.

Kazuha terkesiap saat melihat jejeran kandang-kandang berukuran sedang di dalamnya. Ada yang berisi dua kelinci putih dan satu kelinci hitam, ada yang berisi seekor ayam jantan, ada yang berisi rakun, bahkan ada juga kubangan kecil yang berisi dua ekor kura-kura. Kandang-kandang itu dikelilingi oleh deretan pohon-pohon yang berjejer di pinggiran tempat tersebut.

"Wah, hebatnya! Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau di gedung seperti ini memiliki kebun binatang sendiri. Hebat!"

"Hehe, iya ,'kan? Kandang-kandang ini baru dipindahkan minggu lalu, jadi masih sangat baru."

"Minggu lalu? Apa kau sering ke tempat ini?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kalau hari Minggu, aku biasa diajak Ayahku kesini, jadi kurang lebih aku tahu tentang gedung ini." Heiji berkata dengan bangga, agak membusungkan dadanya untuk menunjukkan kebanggaannya. Kazuha tersenyum.

Selama sepuluh menit selanjutnya, kedua bocah itu tidak henti-hentinya mengagumi hewan-hewan tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Kazuha berkata,

"Heiji, ayo kembali. Aku khawatir Ayah akan mencariku."

"Hah? Oh ya, tentu..tentu. Ayo kembali."

Dua teman baru itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam gedung. Tepat saat mereka sampai di pintu masuk gedung, ayah Kazuha keluar dari ruangan tempat ia masuk tadi.

"Ayah!" panggil Kazuha.

"Oh, halo, Sayang. Maaf, Ayah agak lama. Ayah harap kamu tidak bosan menunggu Ayah," jawab Toyama yang kini berlutut di hadapan putri kecilnya. Kazuha tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, Ayah. Aku tidak bosan. Aku tadi ditemani oleh dia," tangannya menunjuk ke arah Heiji. "Ini teman baruku, namanya Heiji."

"Selamat siang, Paman."

Toyama tersenyum melihat Heiji. Dia tahu dengan pasti siapa Heiji sebenarnya. "Selamat siang."

Lalu pintu ruang Kepala Kepolisian terbuka, menampakkan sosok laki-laki tinggi bermata sipit yang juga megenakan setalan jas hitam.

"Heiji! Ayo kita pulang. Lho? Toyama? Kau masih disini?" Heizo menghampiri mereka.

"Heizo, ini Kazuha. Kau terakhir kali melihatnya saat dia berumur tujuh bulan kan?" Toyama berbalik menghadap anaknya. "Nah, Kazuha, ini paman Heizo. Dia adalah rekan kerja sekaligus teman Ayah. Ayo, beri salam."

"Selamat siang, paman. Aku Toyama Kazuha. Senang bertemu paman," ujarnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat siang. Paman ini teman Ayah dan itu adalah anak paman," jawabnya sambil menunjuk Heiji.

"Eh? Paman ini Ayahmu?" Heiji dan Kazuha berkata bersamaan, saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tiga detik kemudian, keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wah, benar kataku. Ternyata Ayahku memang teman Ayahmu. Mungkin kita juga bisa menjadi teman seperti mereka?" usul Heiji.

"Tentu saja kita juga akan jadi teman," jawab Kazuha girang.

"Nah, ayo, Kazuha kita pergi ke kebun binatang. Kau sudah tidak sabar, bukan?"

"Emm, Ayah. Bisakah Heiji pergi bersama kita? Dia bilang dia juga belum pernah ke kebun binatang sebelumnya."

"Eh?" Heiji kaget.

Toyama tersenyum melihat putrinya yang memelas di hadapannya. "Bagaimana, Heizo?"

Heizo mengangguk ringan. "Boleh saja. Kebetulan urusanku juga sudah selesai. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke kebun binatang bersama."

"Yay!" teriak Kazuha girang. "Tidakkah kau senang, Heiji? Sekarang kita bisa melihat hewan yang lebih banyak lagi di kebun binatang yang JAUH lebih besar dari yang ada di belakang tadi."

* * *

><p>Ahaha, saya paling suka bagian Heiji yang bilang, "apalagi buatan ibuku yang sudah digoreng,"<p>

How cute...

Gaya Heiji waktu memperkenalkan diri sambil menyebutkan umur itu saya dapet dari gayanya Nishikawa Jirou "Happy Cafe" yang selalu memperkenalkan diri sambil menyebutkan umur lengkap dengan gerakan tangan yang menunjukkan umurnya {telunjuk kanan ditempelin ke telapak tangan kiri sambil bilang, "Nishikawa Jirou, enam tahun", cute banget}

Mind to review?


End file.
